


McDanno Puzzle on-line

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Jigsaw Puzzles, Puzzle on-line
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: (tytuł mówi sam za siebie (ツ) )





	1. Chapter 1

 

**~ ~ ~**

Szukając czegoś do zabicia czasu w oczekiwaniu na powrót weny, znalazłam stronkę do przerabiania fotek na puzzle on-line. Jeżeli ktoś tu jest zainteresowany taką zabawą, to zapraszam serdecznie (ツ)

Każda układanka jest w dwóch wersjach: łatwej na 40 elementów i trudniejszej na ~100 elementów. Więcej kawałków imho jest zbyt czasochłonne i frustrujące do układania na kompie, ale gdyby komuś się chciało, to w prawym górnym rogu jest przycisk Graj jako, gdzie można wybrać inny wariant ilości elementów, a po kliknięciu w opcję Własne można też zmienić kształt puzzli.

**Enjoy (ᵔᴥᵔ)**

**~ ~ ~**

**Steve**

[](http://iv.pl/images/40322757697326479880.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=07ad3bec574c)

Puzzle 104 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=045540b91598)

 

**Danny**

[](http://iv.pl/images/64390205832397722810.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=2cba97c7d99a)

Puzzle 104 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=23f8c55093cd)

 

**Steve i Danny**

[](http://iv.pl/images/72635458635779056834.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=3b255095c8b8)

Puzzle 108 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=03aca354ec8a)

 

**Five 0 Team**

[](http://iv.pl/images/88438460318766071661.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=14fbe56902c1)

Puzzle 112 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0b3fd897caab)

 

**~ ~ ~**

Dajcie znać, czy chcecie więcej takich układanek albo jeśli macie jakieś sugestie (ツ)

 

 


	2. You're an asshole (i love you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Układanka z dedykacją dla[Underthewater2016](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016)** ponieważ ona zaproponowała to zdjęcie (ツ)

**You're an asshole (i love you)**

 

[](http://iv.pl/images/72390826086816476554.jpg)

Puzzle 42 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0a6cb1bf4363)

Puzzle 108 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=33edae11cf30)

 

 


	3. Mele Kalikimaka

 

**Mele Kalikimaka (ツ)**

 

[](http://iv.pl/images/55366759796496998636.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=3e4cdc5ac5a5)

Puzzle 108 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=1e2828e09c7e)

 

 


	4. Happy Valentine's Day

 

 

**Danny & Steve #1**

[](https://iv.pl/images/73671902127183810177.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=30dd4ce332c0)

Puzzle 108 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=08648d8addb5)

 

**Danny & Steve #2**

[](https://iv.pl/images/44405344646168314477.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=07ee77f84bbb)

Puzzle 108 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=3faf2bbd2dc6)

 

**Danny & Steve #3**

[](https://iv.pl/images/64165595447647682714.jpg)

Puzzle 42 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=089c76fd8d9e)

Puzzle 120 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=20bb7704c7d4)

 

 

 


	5. Eddie McGarrett, H50

 

 

**Eddie McGarrett, H50**

 

Puzzle 45 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=2ffb0c23bbe0)

Puzzle 98 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=373e61e42ff3)

Puzzle 252 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0b273aabb77a)

 

 


	6. pantless!Danny

 

 

**pantless!Danny**

Puzzle 45 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=169a24030b3f)

Puzzle 104 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0e77655b3a2c)

Puzzle 300 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=3bf07bbe96fa)

 

 


	7. shirtless!Steve

 

**shirtless!Steve**

 

Puzzle 42 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=0f64130caefd)

Puzzle 110 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=18fbc3ef8bfe)

Puzzle 300 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=20a22d69ad9d)

 

 


	8. H50 – 9. sezon

 

Właśnie ruszyły prace nad 9. sezonem Hawaii 5-0   
Obecnie podana data premiery to 28. września 2018 

Na tradycyjnej ceremonii błogosławieństwa tradycyjnie nie było Scotta i po raz pierwszy nie uczestniczył w niej Alex Ale zjawił się Eddie – przynajmniej on jeden z najważniejszych bohaterów 

 

**Oficjalne logo 9. sezonu**

[](https://iv.pl/images/25278358368529786805.jpg)

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=31e7e5849be2)

Puzzle 102 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=397465b76e13)

Puzzle 300 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=25f52c77aa99)

 

**”Eddie” na ceremonii błogosławieństwa**

[](https://iv.pl/images/56378171552120746652.jpg)

Puzzle 42 elementy - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=095e476012a8)

Puzzle 110 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=36e6b7a245cd)

Puzzle 289 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=06d4f7fcf1f5)

 


	9. S.09 Promo plakat

 

**9\. Sezon, Promo-plakat**

 

Puzzle 40 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=069ba2f7c66c)

Puzzle 117 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=3e22fdf92001)

Puzzle 300 elementów - [KLIK](https://www.jigsawplanet.com/?rc=play&pid=2e74a2a99b46)

 


End file.
